To Defeat an oppresive Leader
by Bladestar of RedClan
Summary: OceanClan's leader, Wavestar, has been terrorizing the clan for many moons, and many cats have died. Sharkfin's mother is among the dead, and Sharkfin is ready to save his clan, before it's too late, but he will face challenges along the way.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

** OceanClan**

Leader: Wavestar- large gray and white tom

Deputy:Coralsand- orange she-cat

Warriors:

Fusionsight: brown tom with focused, red eyes

Shoretail: huge sandy brown tom

Mildsun: slender sunset orange she-cat

Reefclaw: black tom with curled claws

Rushingwave: gray she-cat

apprentice, Weedpaw

Dunespeed: fast brown tom

Flowerpetal: creamy she-cat

Dolphintail:blueish tom with a split tail  
Sharkfin: well muscled gray tom with sharp claws*main character

Moonfur:creamy she-cat

Apprentice, Bubblepaw

Electrictail: white tom with a bushy tail

Blossomtail: white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Windstrike: Lean gray tom

Medicine cat: Cloudline-pure white she-cat

Queens:

Streamflower: small gray she-cat. Expecting Fusionsights kits.

Elders:

Sandfur: brown she cat

Reedear: light brown she cat

**SmokeClan**

Leader: Fuzzystar- black and gray tom with a cataract in one eye

Deputy: Darkshadow: muscular pitch black tom

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Warriors:

Stonepelt: gray tom

Burnpelt: Dark orange she cat

Dreamsong: sleek white she-cat

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Firestripe:white tom with orange stripes

Snowroar: creamy she-cat

Sunstep: bright orange tom with small paws

Apprentice, Streampaw

Smoothflower: slender gray she-cat

Treebranch: tall, brown tom

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Velvetstreak: black she cat with a tinge of purple

Silkstream: very pretty she-cat with silky silver fur

Medicine cat: Grassclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Willowcloud: small brown she-cat, expecting Darkshadows kits.

Elders:  
Swiftheart-very, very old gray tom

**CloudClan**

Leader: Lightningstar- fierce yellow and white she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

Deputy: Lionclaw-orange and white tom with thick fur

Warriors:

Roartooth: Large black tom

Graystream: gray she-cat

Sunpelt: yellow tom

Copperfur: copper colored tom

Brackenleaf: golden she-cat

Toothclaw:brown tom

Tigerstripe: brown tom with black stripes

Gemwater: yellow she-cat

Pinetail: brown tom with a black striped tail

Clawmouth: brown and white tom with very sharp teeth

Apprentice, Firepaw

Tailbreeze: white tom with a huge tail

Flowertail: white she-cat with a rosy colored tail

Rosebloom: tortoiseshell she-cat

Heavygold: huge golden tom

Smallstep: small gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sunsetpaw

Mouseclaw: Dusky brown tom with small claws

Sugarstorm: white she-cat

Blazeglow: fiery orange tom

Duskflower: dark furred she-cat

Medicine cat:Carespirit: small creamy she-cat

Apprentice,Greenfur: ink black tom with one green hair

Queens:

Shinesun: yellow she-cat, expecting Blazeglows kits.

Goldenwave: yellow she cat, mother of Pinetails kit, Twirlkit(she-cat).

Elders:

Brownflower: old acorn colored she-cat


	2. The Prophecy Revealed

Sharkpaw ran through the forest. He had to get away from that horrid camp of his. He hated the way that his Clanmates just took Wavestars madness without even a fight. He personally hated Wavestar. Sharkpaw's mother had died in an attack that Wavestar had forced upon SmokeClan, even when Wavestar knew that his own clan was not ready for a battle. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and he saw his mother float down from StarClan.

"Mother!" Sharkpaw cried.

His mother did not acknowledge him.

_"Shark shall help coral rise by calming the waves,"_ his mother spoke ominously.

After his mother left, Sharkpaw thought about what his mother had just said. _Shark can't be me, can it?_

That is when he felt something jump on him and he blacked out.


	3. Kidnapped by the Enemy

**This is chapter 3. Thanks to Brightstar's Promise for my first review.**

**Enjoy!**

When Sharkpaw woke up, he was in the CloudClan camp. There were two CloudClan warriors standing next to him. One of them looked down at him.

"Mouseclaw, he's up," said the warrior.

"Ok Sunpelt, I'll go get Lightningstar" said Mouseclaw.

"Why am I here?!" Sharkpaw screamed at Sunpelt.

"You'll find out, but once you tell Lightningstar what she wants to know, you're not leaving CloudClan, too risky," said Sunpelt to Sharkpaw with a slight smile.

"You can't!Wavestar will rescue me!" yelled Sharkpaw even though he knew Wavestar didn't care about him at all.

"Enough," said an even voice.

Sharkpaw looked behind him to see Lightningstar standing behind him.

"Is OceanClan going to attack?" asked Lightningstar casually.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like a mousebrain, Sharkpaw. You heard the question," said Lightningstar.

"I don't know Lightningstar, honestly," said Sharkpaw,even though he was lying through his teeth. His Clan was going to attack, and he knew it. Wavestar talked about it all the time.

"Very well. Get out," said Lightningstar in a commanding voice.

As soon as Sharkpaw began to walk away from the camp, he saw Wavestar leap into the CloudClan camp from a bush, along with other OceanClan warriors and yell,

"Attack!"

**Cliffhanger! Review. Please. I'm begging. **


	4. The Battle

**Heres chapter 4! **

Sharkpaw was shocked at the speed of the battle. The first thing he saw was Wavestar jumping on Lightningstar and her fighting back. That is when Sunpelt jumped on him. Sharkpaw slashed at the warriors belly, but he did not even flinch.

"You liar! You said you didn't know that your Clan was going to attack, but here they are!" screamed Sunpelt

Sharkpaw glared at Sunpelt. "You expect me to tell my Clans business to you!

Sunpelt, full of fury, smacked Sharkpaw with his enormous paw. Sharkpaw saw his mentor, Dolphintail, rip Sunpelt off of his body. Sharkpaw shook his fur and raced off to find another cat to battle. He grabbed an apprentice that he often saw at the Gatherings. His name was Pinepaw. Sharkpaw raked his claws down Pinepaw's back. Pinepaw turned on him and pounded him on the head. Sharkpaw let out a screech, flung himself on top of Pinepaw, and slashed his back. Hard. After a few minutes of this, when Pinepaw was bleeding all over, Sharkpaw looked out over the clearing. There was fighting everywhere, and sadly, his Clan was losing terribly. Once again, this was a battle that OceanClan was not ready for, and it was all Wavestar's fault. Sharkpaw knew that SmokeClan and CloudClan would not see it that way. They would think that his whole Clan had wanted to attack, when the truth was they were forced to attack. A she-cat leaped on top of him. He had seen this apprentice at Gatherings too, but he did not want to hurt her. Her name was Rosepaw. She was so pretty._ If she was in my clan, she would be my mate._ Sharkpaw shook that thought from his head as he slashed at her muzzle, causing her to run away. He liked a cat in his own clan, anyway. He was sure that cat, Flowerpaw, liked him back.

Suddenly, Sharkpaw terrified squeal. Sharkpaw knew that voice any where._ Flowerpaw!_ Sharkpaw ran over to the sound of the scream, where he saw Mouseclaw towering over Flowerpaw. Sharkpaw leaped at Mouseclaw's leg and sunk his teeth in until he reached bone. When he was done, he saw Mouseclaw collapse, still alive, but badly wounded. Sharkpaw ran over to Flowerpaw.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sharkpaw, and thanks," Flowerpaw replied.

"OceanClan retreat!" Wavestar yowled.


	5. Warriors and Mates

**Heres chapter 5, where there are some relationships.**

**Enjoy!**

"I, Wavestar, leader of OceanClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained in the ways of the warriors and I ask you to commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sharkpaw, Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to prutect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Sharkpaw felt like a jellyfish. "I-I do."

Flowerpaw looked like she was going to faint. "Do I-I do yes?

Wavestar grunted. "I'll take that as a yes. Sharkpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Sharkfin. StarClan honors your high skill in battle and carefullness. Flowerpaw, from now on you shall be known as Flowerpetal. StarClan honors your hunting skills and kind heart.

The Clan cheered. "Sharkfin! Flowerpetal! Sharkfin! Flowerpetal!"

Sharkfin felt so happy. He wished his mother was here to see this. He knew she was looking down at him from StarClan, smiling. His former mentor, Dolphintail, walked up to him and congratulated him. Sharkfin walked over to Flowerpetal. She turned around and licked him on the ear. His ears felt burning hot. Flowerpetal seemed to be staring at his body. He realized he had been getting muscular in the last moons of his apprenticeship. He had to ask Flowerpetal an important question.

"Flowerpetal, will you- will you be my mate?"

Flowerpetal pressed up against his side. "I thought you would never ask! Of course I will!"

Sharkfin never felt happier. He had just become a warrior and gotten a mate. Flowerpetal was still at his side, beaming. He bent down and licked her between the ears. This made her smile even wider. Flowerpetal left his side and went off to her best friend in the entire forest, Watershine. Watershine walked over to Sharkfin when Flowerpetal was done talking and whispered,

"I'm happy for you and all, but I just want to say this, you break her heart I break your spine."

Sharkfin didn't need to be told that. He would never think of hurting Flowerpetal. Ever.

**Oooh. Threats. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review!**


	6. Two against One

**Chapter 6............**

Wavestar walked by Sharkfin and Flowerpetal and smacked them in the face with his tail, signaling the end of their silent vigil. Sharkfin ran off to the warriors den and collapsed onto his new bed of moss. His muscles ached from sitting all night, standing guard at the middle of the camp. Flowerpetal shared a quick conversation with Watershine, ran into the warriors den, and laid down right next to Sharkfin.

"Tired?" she asked sweetly.

Sharkfin smiled. "You bet."

Right as Sharkfin closed his eyes, he heard a yowl. Flowerpetal leaped up and raced out of the den. Sharkfin followed. What he saw in front of him was a horrific scene. Fogstar and Lightningstar stood at the entrance to the camp with Wavestar approaching them, spitting angrily. After a few words that Sharkfin could not hear with the other two leaders, Wavestar attacked Fogstar. Lightningstar turned around and yelled something, and a swarm of about sixty warriors streamed into the OceanClan camp. Flowerpetal pressed up to Sharkfin's side, her eyes full of worry. He licked her ears. She looked up at him like she did not understand.

Sharkfin looked down at her. "Go and fight. If you need help, yell, and I'll come."

Flowerpetal nodded, licked Sharkfin's nose, and then leaped into the fray. Sharkfin did the same. He grabbed the CloudClan apprentice, Pinepaw. He clawed him in the face. Pinepaw stumbled backwards, and Sharkfin leaped on top of him and slashed every where he could see. Pinepaw managed to wiggle free of Sharkfin's grip and ran away a limping, bloody mess. Sharkfin tried to see Flowerpetal, but it was no use. Then he saw someone he didn't want to see, but didn't think about anymore. Rosepaw. He ran away to a different part of the battle. He already had a mate, who he really did care about. Not Rosepaw. To take his mind off the she-cat, he slashed his claws at some random enemy cat. Then he heard a yowl. Flowerpetal. He pushed through cats until he got to her. There was a huge, huge, huge cat towering over her. She tried to push him off, but he just laughed. Sharkfin leaped at the humongous cat and bowled him over. He slashed the cats throat; the cat went limp. He walked over to Flowerpetal. Before he could say anything, she leaped up and pressed her muzzle to his. Sharkfin's ears were hot. She looked him in the eye and said thank you so quietly he could barely hear it. When they finished looking at each others eyes, the battle was over. Surprisingly, there were no deaths in OceanClan. Flowerpetal had blood in her fur; he began to groom her. She looked at him, and her eyes said thank you. Watershine looked at them suspiciously, as if they were planning an attack on their own Clan. Flowerpetal didn't seem to notice, but Sharkfin did, and it made him angry. He stopped grooming Flowerpetal and stormed over to Watershine.

Sharkfin glared at Watershine. "Every time me and Flowerpetal are together, you look at us as if we are about to kill someone!"

"You had no trouble killing in that battle!" she retorted.

"What was I supposed to do, just sit there and let that cat kill Flowerpetal?!"

Watershine made no attempt to comment further. Sharkfin walked over to Flowerpetal and told her to come with him. Once they were on the beach, Flowerpetal looked at him.

"Sharkfin, I want kits."

Sharkfin was surprised that she wanted kits so early. "Okay, sure. When?"

Flowerpetal smirked. "Now."

Flowerpetal started squeezing up to him, making Sharkfin nervous. She asked him was he ready, he said yes, and they started.

**Longest chapter! Please review. I only have two reviews, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review.**


	7. Watershine Reveals a Secret

**Chapter 7................**

Sharkfin laid down in the nursery with his mate Flowerpetal and their three new kits, Fishkit, Coralkit, and Bluekit, all she-cats. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of Wavestar and Watershine, followed by a screech. He glanced at his mate and kits.

"Stay here."

Sharkfin ran out of the nursery and saw a horrifying sight. Watershine was a crumpled body in the middle of the camp while his old mentor, Dolphintail, fought Wavestar. Wavestar fought back. He pushed Dolphintail and ran into Sharkfin. Sharkfin looked at Wavestar and saw that he had a crazed look in his eyes. Flowerpetal ran out of the nursery and stared at the events in horror. All of a sudden, Watershine leaped up and tackled Flowerpetal into the nursery. The three kits were still asleep, and Streamflower was in the nursery with her kits, so she gathered up Flowerpetal's three kits into her side. Watershine was on top of Flowerpetal and yelled:

"You knew I loved him and you went after him anyway! I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong!"

Flowerpetal was silent as she flipped Watershine on to her back and ran outside to check on Sharkfin.

Sharkfin was now on top of Wavestar but shocked as to what he had just heard. Why hadn't Flowerpetal told him that Watershine liked him? Sharkfin was angry. He slashed at Wavestar and ran to the nursery. On his way there, he collided with Flowerpetal who was coming to check on him. He was so mad.

"How could you not tell me! You could've given her a fair chance, since she wasn't going to tell me herself! She trusted you and you betrayed her! I just can't even-Ugh!

He wasn't even aware of Flowerpetal crying as he was yelling He softened his tone immediately after he had realized what he was doing to her.

"I'm so sorry Flowerpetal. I just don't understand how you could-"

She cut him off with a soft touch of her paw to his muzzle, and she walked, with her tail dragging in the dust and her head down, back to the nursery. Sharkfin fell on his bottom, ashamed at what he had just done. What if mother had been watching him? Or worse, his kits? He ran to the nursery to try to apologize to Flowerpetal, but Streamflower said that she had just walked out. He searched all over the camp, but could not find her. He was worried now. He followed her scent out of the camp and out to the beach. There he saw her, chest deep in water, and going in deeper. Then she disappeared. He ran and leaped into the water and swam after her. He was a much faster swimmer, so he caught up easily. He bit her on the scruff and brought her back to shore.

"Where were you going Flowerpetal?"

"I was just trying to relax and get away from all the hate."

"What hate?"Sharkfin asked.

"Yours,"she replied.

"I don't hate you Flowerpetal, I love you. Why do you think we are mates?"

"Well when you were yelling at me-"

Sharkfin cut her off quickly. "That was a big mistake. I am really sorry Flowerpetal."

Sharkfin pulled her closer to him and wrapped his tail around hers. She was happy, and he could feel it. He knew he was going to ruin the moment, but he told her the kits were going to be hungry soon. She smiled and pressed her muzzle to his, and whispered:

"You're right."

She ran off to the camp with Sharkfin close behind.

Watershine was not done with her fight against Flowerpetal. They soon found that out.


	8. A death and A storm

Before they were into the camp, Sharkfin and Flowerpetal were attacked by a group of cats. Among them, Watershine. Sharkfin figured out that the rest of them were CloudClan after seeing Pinepaw. Sharkfin quickly leaped on the cat that had grown since he had last seen him.

"Hello, little apprentice,"snarled Sharkfin.

"I won't answer that, since I'm Pine_tail _now,"he replied.

Sharkfin pounded his paw into Pinetail's face, which knocked the smaller warrior over. Sharkfin then used a trademark OceanClan move. He whipped his tail around Pinetail, spun him around, and while he was disoriented, Sharkfin slashed and clawed and bit and kicked. When he was done, Pinetail was close to unconscious. He then jumped on Watershine. She was much thinner and weaker than him, so she collapsed under his weight. As he was getting up off of her, he saw Flowerpetal battling a huge warrior, and she was winning! He was amazed at her sudden strength. Just then, Wavestar tackled him.

"I heard the prophecy, Sharkfin. That prophecy must be eliminated,and for that to happen, you have to be gone."

Wavestar raised his paw with his claws unsheathed. Sharkfin tried tried to wiggle out from under his grip but it was no use. As he brought his sharp claws down on his neck, Watershine bowled him over, and tried to hurt him, but he was much too strong for her, she was easily flipped over, and Wavestar brought his claws down on her throat. Wavestar licked the blood off his claws and ran towards the camp. Sharkfin ran as quick as he could over to Watershine. Flowerpetal was directly behind him. They sat and stared at Watershine's limp body. Blood spurted from her throat and landed in rivers beside her and in her fur. They tried to ignore the fact, but the knew that it was all to true.

Watershine was dead.

Sharkfin and Flowerpetal sat in the nursery sharing tongues while their kits played outside. Sharkfin had learned to appreciate Flowerpetal much more since his almost death. He still had nightmares about that. They were both worried about Wavestar, though. They never let their kits play more than two fox-lengths away from the nursery, out of fear that Wavestar would harm them. Streamflower had replaced Watershine as Flowerpetal's best friend. They were always laughing and talking about their mates. They were both about the same age. One time, when Sharkfin was about to walk into the nursery, he overheard Streamflower and Flowerpetal talking.

"I wish Fusionsight would visit me more. He is always so busy. But Sharkfin, Wow. You are so lucky. He's cool, nice smart and really, really hot."said Streamflower.

Flowerpetal grinned.

"I know."

Sharkfin was really proud of himself.

_Two moons later..._

Sharkfin was beaming with pride as he sat next to Flowerpetal while his three kits became apprentices. Flowerpetal pressed her head into Sharkfin's fur. He was too proud of his kits to notice. Flowerpetal felt extreme emotion towards Sharkfin at that moment, so she licked him on his muzzle, creating a new way of expressing affection throughout the Clans. As their kits walked into the apprentice den to find their new nests, Sharkfin looked down at Flowerpetal, thinking about how far they had come since they were apprentices. When he came back to reality, he saw Flowerpetal still licking his muzzle. He moved his head away so that she would stop. Flowerpetal said that she doesn't want any more kits, especially because of the process of making them. Sharkfin told Flowerpetal to look at the apprentices den. They both saw Wavestar walk into the den. Sharkfin took off full speed into the apprentices den and saw something horrible. Wavestar was on top of his kit, Fishpaw and had his claws out and raised above Fishpaw's head. Sharkfin slammed into Wavestar with all his might. Sharkfin was so angry, he dug his claws deep into Wavestar's shoulders. Wavestar yowled in pain. Fishpaw and Sharkfin's other kits and all the other apprentices and most of the Clan watched in happiness as Sharkfin was tearing up Wavestar. This wasn't just about Fishpaw anymore, it was about all the deaths in OceanClan since Wavestar became leader. His stupid leadership, his cold heart. Sharkfin wanted to end it all. He almost did, too. Coralsand, the deputy, came and pushed Sharkfin off of Wavestar. Coralsand said he was on hunting duty for the rest of the day, and that he could bring one other cat to help him. He ran outside and got Flowerpetal. He was going to bring his best friend, Fusionsight, but he was out on a border patrol. Sharkfin and Flowerpetal walked to the beach an began to catch crabs in the sand. While Sharkfin was sniffing for crabs, Flowerpetal playfully whipped him in the face with her tail. Her turned around and flipped her onto her back. He stood over her and started to lick her.

"What you did to Wavestar was amazing, Sharkfin. I knew you were strong, but not that strong.

"Thanks. But I know I'm not supposed to attack cats that are leaders."replied Sharkfin.

"Wavestar isn't a leader. He's a monster with no soul."said Flowerpetal.

Sharkfin was glad he had someone like Flowerpetal. She was so cool. Sharkfin said they should probably get back to hunting or else they would get in trouble.

"You are already in big trouble Sharkfin.'"said Flowerpetal

Sharkfin leaped off of Flowerpetal, but before he walked away, She licked him on his muzzle again. He did it to her too. There was a huge boom, and then rain poured down from the sky. Sharkfin ran over to Flowerpetal and yelled come on. The waves from the ocean grew higher and slammed down on the sand behind them. The wind was blowing in their faces, making it hard to run. Flowerpetal could barely take another paw step. Sharkfin was not doing much better. They had to find some shelter or they would be blown away into the ocean. Sharkfin saw a ditch in the sand a few fox lengths away. He bit Flowerpetal on the scruff, and for 30 minutes, he dragged her and himself to the ditch. When he got there, he collapsed into the ditch. Flowerpetal pressed up to him and thanked him

"No problem," Sharkfin replied.

Sharkfin laid down. Flowerpetal laid down right next to him and squeezed up to him. Sharkfin felt so relaxed. He was away from the cat called leader of his Clan, his kits were safe in their new den, and he had his mate lying down with him. Nothing could've made him happier, except maybe Wavestar's death. That would be the happiest day of his life. As he listened to the howling wind above the ditch they were in, he realized that Flowerpetal had sand all over her fur. He licked most of it off, but then stopped when she told him that he should get some rest.

"I'm fine Flowerpetal. I am just a tad bit tired," said Sharkfin.

"You don't have to stay up for me, Sharkfin, I can tell you're exhausted."

Sharkfin finally gave in. Flowerpetal licked his muzzle, he did the same, and they said good-night. Sharkfin had a dream that changed his life forever that night.


	9. Caring but Unfaithful

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. School is stressing, and just life itself. But, here's another chapter!**

Sharkfin awoke on a sunny beach. It looked exactly like a part of OceanClan's territory. He walked up to the water, and saw the reflection of a cat behind him. Sharkfin whipped around. It was a she-cat with black fur and blue eyes, like the ocean. The she-cat was shorter and thinner than him, but she had a commanding presence that scared him, sort of like when he met Lightningstar as an apprentice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Ravenstar, leader of your Clan before Wavestar."

It scared Sharkfin how she said Wavestar, it was like she had just seen a kit being murdered. Ravenstar got up and began to pace around Sharkfin. She was truly beautiful. It took all of his strength not to stare at her. As she continued to walk around Sharkfin, his mother walked up.

"What do you want, Shinepelt?" Ravenstar hissed as she stopped walking around Sharkfin.

"Were you about to tell him the rest of the prophecy?" his mother asked/

"Maybe..." Ravenstar replied

"I told you not to!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Ravenstar hissed back angrily.

Shinepelt flinched and quickly looked at Sharkfin. He was worried, his mother was obviously afraid of the former leader. And what rest of the prophecy? Was there more to the prophecy that he was already afraid to complete? He hoped it wasn't a big change. As he watched, his mother said that she wouldn't let Ravenstar tell the rest of the prophecy. Ravenstar reared up on her hind paws and leaped at Shinepelt. Sharkfins mother crumpled under Ravenstar. The former leader swung her body around.

"This cat will try to prevent you from completing the prophecy when he becomes a warrior. He will blind you with tricks and lies, and try to destroy the one you love."

Sharkfin reared up in horror as an image of the cat appeared in front of him. He couldn't believe it...it was so awful. Sharkfin screeched and attacked Ravenstar.

"You're lying!" he spat.

Ravenstar shoved Sharkfin off of of her and slashed dagger-sharp claws at him. Sharkfin dodged and scratched Ravenstars flank and bit her tail. Ravenstar yowled in pain and tackled Sharkfin. He dug his claws into her shoulders and flipped her over, so he was on top. She struggled under him, but it was no use. Sharkfin had her pinned to the ground. He fought the urge to lean down and sink his teeth into her neck. It wouldn't do anything anyway, she was already dead.

"I am not lying," growled Ravenstar, "it is the truth."

Sharkfin wanted to believe that she was lying, and that this dream was somehow a sick and demented trick. But something in Ravenstars eyes told him that she wished it wasn't true, but it was.

Sharkfin woke up from his dream. He couldn't just sit there in the warriors den. He got up and tiptoed out, careful not to wake any cat, and walked into the sandy clearing. He decide he would go out and hunt. He nodded to Mildsun and Electrictail on guard duty as he walked out of the sandy camp. _I'll hunt by the Great Dune_, Sharkfin decided. He walked calmly to the enormous pile of sand, which was far away from his Clans camp. It was where where the beach turned into jungle, right at the edge of the CloudClan border. The two clans had been in many border skirmishes and battles to see who should rightfully own the Great Dune. OceanClan won almost all the battles, as CloudClan warriors slipped and tumbled on the slippery sand, while the OceanClan warriors light yet sturdy paws kept them from losing their balance. They were built for living on the beach. Sharkfin spread open his jaws to find a prey scent. He caught one almost immediately. That was another advantage about living on the beach. Whether it was greenleaf or leaf-bare, there was always an abundance of prey. And since OceanClan warriors were just plain amazingly excellent swimmers, there was always fish. But, if the Clan wanted something different, sometimes a patrol of ten or more cats would go and hunt for dolphins or eels or even rarely, a squid. The scent Sharkfin caught was crab. He saw it scuttling out a hole in the dune and sitting there, eating a scrap of something. Sharkfin slowly and quietly slid up the dune till h was at the top. When he was at the perfect angle that many cats would leap off the top to grab the crab, Sharkfin laid down on his stomach and propelled himself with his hind legs. He slid down the dune and caught the crab in his claws, then clawed its head off. He buried his prey and began to search for more. As he picked up the scent of a seagull, a CloudClan patrol appeared and started to taunt him.

"Too cold for the water, huh OceanScum?"

"Are the crabs too tough for you wimps/"

"Wavestar torturing you mice of cats too badly?"

The final insult was the last straw. Sharkfin could deal with regular insults, all Clans did it to each other unless they were allies, and even then a bad word or two could slip out. But the last one wasn't just a regular taunt. It was a malicious effort to take down a cat's spirit. It brought back the memory of that cold leaf-bare night when he saw his mother get struck down in the battle and killed. And the fact that it was a CloudClan warrior that killed her, and a CloudClan warrior that was insulting him now only made it worse. Sharkfin flung himself at the cat who said the final insult. He suddenly realized that this was one of the cats that was supposed watching him when he was held hostage by CloudClan as an apprentice, Sunpelt. The other cat was the other guard, Mouseclaw. Sharkfin was going to show them how much he had grown. He tackled Sunpelt with a screech and clawed his soft underbelly. Sunpelt pushed him off and slashed at his muzzle. Sharkfin dodged and ran past Sunpelt. Sunpelt grabbed him by the tail and threw him onto his stomach and clawed his back. Screaming in pain, Sharkfin rolled away and leaped at Sunpelts face, causing Sunpelt to rear up on his hind legs, leaving Sharkfin able to openly slice his belly. Sunpelt roared in agony and bit Sharkfins tail. Sharkfin barely noticed. Then, Mouseclaw intervened and tackled Sharkfin while Sunpelt staggered to his paws. Mouseclaw slashed at Sharkfins muzzle and drew blood. Sharkfin realized that he needed to get Sunpelt and Mouseclaw onto the sand if he wanted to beat them. So, he sank his claws into Mouseclaws shoulders. Mouseclaw yelped in pain. Sharkfin threw Mouseclaw over the border and ran over. Sunpelt followed. Now Sharkfin had the upper hand. Mouseclaw tried to run and tackle Sharkfin, but he slipped, Sharkfin calmly stepped out of the way, and Mouseclaw slammed into Sunpelt with his claws outstretched. Sunpelt yowled in agony and struggled to pull himself up. Mouseclaw glared at Sharkfin and then froze. He whipped his head around to Sunpelt.

"This is the apprentice we captured a while back. Remember?"

Sunpelt looked up, startled. He embarrassingly nodded, knowing that he and his Clanmate had just been defeated by a cat cat at least 6 moons younger than them. Mouseclaw helped up Sunpelt, and they stumbled into their territory and made their way back to their camp. Sharkfin realized that the sun was rising. He ran back to camp so he could arrive before the dawn patrol left the camp. He got there just in time to hear Coralsand speaking.

"Windstrike, Sharkfin, Fusionsight, Moonfur, and Rushingwave will be going on the dawn patrol to the CloudClan border.. Moonfur will lead it."

Sharkfin was glad he was going on the patrol. He needed something to get his mind off of the dream he had. It wasn't the dream itself that was scary, it was the cat that was shown in the image. He hadn't thought about that cat in a while, and he wondered how the cat would try to stop the prophecy from coming true. Wavestar already knew about the prophecy, which made it extremely hard to complete. Now he had another cat against him, which was awful. Sharkfin didn't even notice Rushingwave calling him to hurry up, until she came up and tapped him on the shoulder with her tail. She was very close, his pelt brushing hers.

"I'm sorry Rushingwave, but you didn't have to leave the rest of the patrol to tell me to catch up."

"No, no, its fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," the younger warriors eyes sparkled when Sharkfin looked down at her. "Well since I'm back here now, we might as well walk together.

Sharkfin agreed, but he felt a little uncomfortable around the young she-cat. Either he was overreacting, or she was flirting with him. _Oh well, _ he thought. _ Just because a she-cat has a thing for me, doesn't mean it has to be the other way around, too. _They walked together calmly until they heard hissing and spitting up ahead. They stopped, turned and faced each other, and then raced up ahead. They saw Rosebloom, Pinetail, Brackenleaf, Blazeglow, and the CloudClan deputy, Lionclaw, marking the border in a place that meant that the Great dune belonged to CloudClan. Windstrike, Fusionsight, and Moonfur were hissing and spitting, put not attacking because they were outnumbered. Then came up Rushingwave and Sharkfin. Moonfur leaped onto Brackenleaf, Fusionsight leaped onto Blazeglow, Windstrike bowled over Lionclaw, Rushingwave attacked Rosebloom, who had been staring at Sharkfin with a smirk, and while he was distracted, Pinetail tackled Sharkfin.

"We meet again, OceanScum;" spat Pinetail.

"Shut up you scrawny excuse of a warrior!" Sharkfin yowled as he slammed his paw in Pinetails face.

Pinetail got knocked onto the ground for a second, but then he reared up on his hind legs and batted Sharkfin on the head with his forepaws. Sharkfin ran straight into Pinetails legs, causing him to fall right on his face on the jungle floor. Sharkfin realized that his Clanmates were fighting the CloudClan patrol onto OceanClan territory, where the CloudClan cats would slip and fall and have no chance of winning. Sharkfin did the same as he switched sides with Pinetail so that Sharkfins tail was now facing CloudClan territory. Sharkfin did a huge leap and slammed with force into Pinetail, pushing him onto the sand. Pinetail struggled to get a pawhold in the sand, and he slipped and fell. Sharkfin looked back and found that the entire CloudClan patrol was now trying to fight on the sand and losing horribly. Sharkfin gave one last slash on the belly to Pinetail and ran to help Rushingwave. She was slashing at Rosebloom. Rosebloom suddenly turned around and batted her eyes at Sharkfin and smiled. Sharkfin stood there speechless, but he had the sudden urge to flex his muscles. So he did. Rushingwave looked at Sharkfin, whimpered in jealousy, then leaped at Rosebloom. Sharkfin then leaped at Rushingwave and pulled her off of Rosebloom. Rushingwave glared at him with confusion, anger, and jealousy. _Why did I do that? _thought Sharkfin.

"CloudClan, retreat!' yelled Lionclaw.

All of the CloudClan warriors ran, and in the storm of sand flying up, Rosebloom walked up and slightly pressed herself onto him.

"See you tomorrow night. Here," she whispered.

Sharkfin stared after her. Rushingwave did too, but with anger. She looked at Sharkfin, and he was staring after her with lust. On the way back to the camp, Rushingwave walked with her head down and her tail dragging so that it made an endless line in the sand. Sharkfin slowed down so she could catch up and he could talk to her.

"What's up?" he asked

"How long have you and Flowerpetal been mates?" she asked abruptly.

Sharkfin was taken by surprise by that question. Honestly he didn't know. 6, maybe 7 moons? Sharkfin wanted to make the she-cat feel better. Obviously she wanted to have a tom around like most of her other she-cat Clanmates. Sharkfin pressed up to her and twined his tail with hers. She jumped and looked up at him with pure joy.

"This isn't what you want it to be. But I will be here for you, whenever you need me. I'm not your mate, think of me as a...tom best friend." He licked her between the ears. Her gaze lowered, but he could tell she was happier.

"Why did you pull me off of Rosebloom when I attacked her?"

Sharkfin was speechless. He hoped that question wouldn't come up. The truth is, he didn't know why he pulled off Rushingwave. Startled and worried, Rushingwave pulled away from him.

"You like her don't you? So you're willing to fall in love with a cat from another Clan, but not me?" Rushingwave snarled.

Sharkfin had no other choice. She was so angry, so hurt, and he could bet that she was going to tell someone. He knocked her over and jumped on top of her. He then began to lick her neck and belly. She started to relax.

"Sharkfin... you know this is wrong...but it feels right!

Sharkfin knew it was wrong, but it was the only way to shut her up. He walked her over to a large pit in the sand, large enough for the two of them.

"If I do this for you, you can't say a word about Rosebloom," he whispered.

"Whatever you want Sharkfin;" she breathed "just make this good.'

Sharkfin again climbed on top of her. _This is the only way, _he told himself. He climbed on top of her and began working his "magic stick".

The next morning, Sharkfin woke up with Rushingwave curled up next to his belly. He couldn't believe he did that. He kept telling himself that he did it for Flowerpetal, but he knew he made a mistake. Rushingwave stirred and awoke.

'Hey there," she said sleepily, "That was amazing."

Sharkfin was proud that he had been complimented on his work, but he still felt guilty.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, "we should get back to camp."

Rushingwave nodded. They both got up, walked to the ocean, and leaped in for a swim. They had to get each others scent off. They shook themselves off and began walking to camp. He hadn't spoken to Flowerpetal in 2 days. What would she say?

As they walked into camp, no one seemed worried or suspicious. They didn't even seem to notice that Rushingwave and Sharkfin had been gone. Except for Flowerpetal. The creamy she-cat basically shoved Rushingwave aside, pressed up to Sharkfin and twined her tail with his. He breathed in her sweet scent and rested his head on top of hers. Rushingwave stood to the side, looking sad. Sharkfin felt bad for her, but he couldn't deal with her right now. He was comforting his mate, who was probably thinking he was seriously injured or worse. He could have stood there forever, with Flowerpetal right there beside him. But the sun was setting, and he did NOT want to go on another patrol. So he walked over to the warriors den and collapsed in his nest. Flowerpetal curled up in his nest too, right next to his stomach. He looked at her.

"Hey-" Flowerpetal cut him off.

"I haven't slept next to my mate for two nights. Don't you think I should be a little closer than usual?" she asked teasingly.

Sharkfin broke into a big grin. Obviously she wasn't suspicious. But the words kept ringing in his head...

_See you tomorrow night. Here._

**Oooo unfaithful Sharkfin! Will he disturb his sleep and go meet with Rosebloom, or will he stay and enjoy his sleep with Flowerpetal? These are the questions that haunt me...**


	10. Refaithful through Heartbreak

** I don't think I've ever updated this fast! Well, heres chapter 10!**

** BTW, I don't own Warriors. If I did, Firestar would have brutally slaughtered Onestar in **

** that big battle that was interrupted by the eclipse. So here you go!**

Sharkfin couldn't help wondering what Rosebloom wanted with him. He knew it was violating the rules, but he was just so curious. So he decided to go. But, he had to figure out how to get up without Flowerpetal noticing. So he slowly, very, very slowly, slid himself away from Flowerpetal, but ended up losing his balance and falling onto Dunespeed's tail. He awoke with a hiss, glared at Sharkfin, and collapsed back into sleep. Sharkfin let out a relieved gasp. He carefully padded out of the den and peeked into the apprentices den. He saw his kits sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but grin. _I can't get off topic if I'm going to do this_, he thought. So, he padded away from the apprentices and walked past the reef cave that was Wavestar's den. He had heard stories as a kit that the ocean had once reached up to the camp, but over many moons it slowly retreated to where it was now. Sharkfin looked inside but couldn't see Wavestar. _That's strange,_ he thought. Wavestar was always in his den at night. Well, that wasn't his concern. He took his secret way out of the camp, around the warriors den which was a reef cave that has been covered in sand and has seaweed covering the entrance. He squeezed around it and away from Shoretail and Blossomtail, who were on guard duty. He began to walk normally over the soft, cool sand. He decided that he would hunt on the way back. Sharkfin walked past the Great Ditch. This was another place he had heard stories about as a kit. He heard that it was where Ravenstar was pushed off the side by...Wavestar. Sharkfin just realized why Ravenstar sounded so distraught when she said Wavestar's name. He had killed her. Sharkfin was too busy thinking that he was shocked when he found himself walking past the Great Dune. He stopped and opened his jaws to scent the air. He found Roseblooms scent and his heart quickened. Without a second thought, he started to walk towards the border. Rosebloom stepped out of the trees and walked over to him. She twined his tail with hers and purred with delight. Sharkfin did not resist and purred as well. He pressed up against the smaller she-cat and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating. She rubbed her tail up and down Sharkfins, as if she was trying to keep a kit warm during leaf-bare. Sharkfin purred even louder when she did, and Rosebloom pulled her tail away and slapped it against his muzzle.

"We have to be quiet if we are going to do this"

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just kind of excited."

Roseblooms gaze brightened. "So am I!"

Sharkfin slapped his tail across her muzzle. "Now who's being loud?" he asked teasingly.

**Rosebloom POV**

Rosebloom giggled. She had never giggled in her life. She wanted to act sophisticated and mature around Sharkfin, but he made her go all soft inside. She knew he had a mate, but she pushed the reminder aside. She loved him, even if he was in CloudClans sworn enemy. No tom in her Clan made her feel this way. She knew that she had competition though. Flowerpetal and that cat she had been fighting at the border skirmish, Rushingwave. There were cats in her Clan that wanted her too, though. Tigerstripe pretty much stalked her. It was scary. He would pick a fight with anyone who refused to move their nest away from hers so he could sleep there,and he always tried to go on the same patrols as her. She wished she could tell him that he had absolutely no chance with her, that Sharkfin was the only one for her. But she couldn't. Her love for Sharkfin was forbidden, not only by the warrior code but by the fierce rivalry between their two clans. Rosebloom jumped in surprise when Sharkfin suddenly pulled away from her. She looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing... I just thing we should get back to our camps now' he replied in his voice that made Roseblooms heart flutter.

"Oh, ok," she replied, "so are we going to meet tomorrow, same place?"

"Definitely," he replied with a smirk and licked her muzzle.

Rosebloom shivered with lust. She wanted him badly, but she probably never have him, there would be just too much to hide. She gazed after him sadly as his well-muscled limbs faded away into the sandy wasteland. She rolled around in some swamp water to get the scent off of her. Then she began walking back to the CloudClan camp, with Sharkfin never leaving her mind.

**Sharkfin POV**

That was awful. Not only had he just broken the warrior code, but betrayed his mate twice in one week. He said he would never hurt her. If she found out, it could cause her more pain than any wound could cause. He leaped into the dark ocean to get Roseblooms scent off of him. He caught three fish while swimming, so he would have an excuse for being out, if anyone were to ask. As he walked into the camp, Flowerpetal rushed up to him.

'Where have you been?"

"Hunting," he replied, hoping that Flowerpetal wouldn't notice the nervousness in his voice.

She didn't. She simply said ok and walked away. She turned back and looked at Sharkfin, and he could see hurt in her gaze. _I've hurt her! _He exclaimed to himself. Sharkfin felt horrible. He stood there with determination in his mind. Tomorrow night, he would break it off with Rosebloom. He couldn't bear the thought of Flowerpetal finding out and losing her. Sharkfin decided that he would do the best to stop her hurting right now. He went into the warriors den. As he was about to go and say some words of comfort to his mate, he stopped at the side of the den and listened to the cat talking to Flowerpetal inside. He recognized the voice as Windstrike.

"Hey Flowerpetal," he said, trying to speak charmingly, and Sharkfin realized that he was trying to mimic his voice, "do you wanna go hunting?"

Flowerpetal looked around and with some hesitation she spoke. "Ummm, sure Windstrike."

Sharkfin walked away from the warriors den. Should he be worried about Windstrike mimicking his voice, or should he be worried about Windstrike wanting to take his mate hunting? Usually only close friends and mates asked each other to go hunting. He suddenly felt a pang of anger at Flowerpetal. _How dare she go hunting with another tom? I'll talked to her when she gets back. _Sharkfin then felt like a total crazy cat. He had been sneaking out to see another she-cat from a different clan, and had mated with another cat to shut her up about it. The last thing he needed to be was angry at Flowerpetal.

Sharkfin padded alongside Flower petal as they made their way to the Bridge for the Gathering. **(AN: The beach that OceanClan lives on is a deserted vacation spot for Twolegs. The Bridge is a deserted boardwalk, on which the leaders stand, while the deputies sit on the dunes beneath them and the rest of the clan cats sit on the regular sand.)** Wavestar leaped up onto the Bridge and nodded to Lightningstar. He gazed at the SmokeClan deputy with confusion, as he was sitting on the Bridge and Fogstar was nowhere to be seen. Lightningstar was also confused. Meanwhile, Sharkfin and Flowerpetal were no longer sitting near each other. Flowerpetal had gone to look for Smoothflower from SmokeClan, and Sharkfin was searching for Rosebloom. Sharkfin found her with Tigerstripe inching close to her, and her backing away. He approached her and His whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Having fun there?"

"Oh, shut up," she replied and playfully flicked her tail across his ears.

Sharkfin gave her a lick between the ears and she did the same. Tigerstripe looked at Sharkfin with pure fury. Sharkfin instinctively took a paw step back. Tigerstripe was bigger and more powerful than him.. the only reason Sharkfin would beat him in a fight was because they were standing in sand right now. And even then it would be a close fight. Rosebloom growled at Tigerstripe and turned to Sharkfin.

"Don't be scared of him, he's just a mouse-brain," she muttered.

Sharkfin still was tense. "Listen Rosebloom, about us-"

Wavestar cut him off with a yowl. "The Gathering has begun!"

Lightningstar was the first to speak. "Fuzzysight, why are you here instead of Fogstar?" she asked with a smirk.

Fuzzysight hissed angrily and whipped his head to Lightningstar. and turned to the crowd. His Clanmates faces grew angry, and faster than a cat can blink, SmokeClan and CloudClan were puffed up, hissing and spitting.

"You know good and well that Fogstar lost his final life in the needless war that you have started!" hissed Fuzzysight. "And you also know that it's Fuzzystar now, and you are to address me as a leader, not a warrior."

Lightningstar sniffed and rolled her eyes. Wavestar's gaze softened, remembering his fellow leader.

Sharkfin faced away from all the conflict and focused back on Rosebloom.

"What were you going to say?' she asked.

Sharkfin tried to say it but the words got jumbled in his throat. He couldn't do it. Not with a lot of both of their Clanmates around.

"I'll tell you tonight," he whispered.

Roseblooms eyes sparked. Sharkfin stared into them, knowing that tonight he would have to end her happiness.

**Rosebloom POV**

Rosebloom could see Sharkfin up ahead as she walked towards the border, with the faint sound of waves crashing on the beach in the background. Rosebloom thought tonight was going to be the night that they finally mated. Once she could see him closer, she couldn't contain her excitement. She bolted to the well-built gray tom and licked his muzzle. He didn't do the same. He simply looked into her eyes with determination. Rosebloom looked at him with fear and worry.

"What were you going to tell me at the Gathering today?" she asked very nervously, bracing herself for the answer.

Sharkfin took a deep breath. "Rosebloom, I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore."

Rosebloom stared at him. She let out a sorrowful wail, but her sorrow and sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Is this because of _Flowerpetal? _What does she have that I don't have?" Rosebloom spat the other she-cats name out like it was a rotten bird.

"Yes," Sharkfin replied. "She is my mate and I love her, and I can't bear to think about what would happen if she found out about us."

"But I love you too! Please Sharkfin don't do this!"

"I have three beautiful kits with her, and I promised I would never hurt her." Sharkfin breathed deeply before he said the next thing."And I'm sorry Rosebloom, but I don't love you. I never have. This was just supposed to be fun. Just something so we could get away from everyday life. I didn't mean for it to turn into love!"

"But we were together last night, and you acted like you loved me! Why would you lead me on like that?

"I don't know Rosebloom. I admit it, I was sending mixed messages, but this one is clear. I truly apologize, but I'm not going to leave Flowerpetal for you. I love her too much to give her up! She means everything to me and I'm ashamed that I snuck out to meet you when I should've been sleeping next to her, protecting her, I'm sorry Rosebloom, please understand, I'm doing this for my family!"

"It's not fair! Why does _she _get to love you everyday without hiding it, to sleep by you every night, when I have to secretly meet you at night and get stalked by a tom that I don't care about? Sharkfin, I deserve you more than she does!"

Sharkfin had been patient, but he was angered by Roseblooms last comment. "Enough!" he snarled. "It isn't up for debate!" I made a horrible mistake by sneaking out to see you and acting like we were together. But I realize now that I can't break the warrior code any longer, I can't keep being unfaithful to my mate, kits, and Clan! Why can't you see that?"

Rosebloom didn't care about those things. She didn't care about OceanClan, Flowerpetal, his kits, Wavestar, Lightningstar, CloudClan or anything. All she cared about was sharkfin, the gray tom who stared at her now with wild, angry, and apologetic eyes. She was hurt, angry, sad, and most of all enraged. Furious. Full of hatred for that horrible _Flowerpetal. How dare he! How dare he choose her over me! This isn't over. Sharkfin is mine and no one will take him from me. If Flowerpetal stands in the way, then i'll have to move her. No cat is going to get in the way of my love. If his kits are in the way too, then i have to get rid of them also._

Rosebloom fluffed up her fur and dug her claws into the soft sand beneath her. "This isn't over Sharkfin of OceanClan. If you didn't want me, you shouldn't have come that night! You let me think that you loved me, that you cared about me! now you will pay, you and your family!" she roared.

"If I cant have you, then nobody can!"

**That chapter was so fun to write! Can you guess who the cat in the image in StarClan was? Leave a comment telling who you think it is. The following chapters are going to be filled with conflict, battles, love, and hate. Sharkfin is also going to be trying to fulfill the prophecy. And if you like Ravenstar and Sharkfin's mother, you'll be seeing them again!**

**Comment and Rate!**


	11. Chaos

** Here's Chapter 11! For the first time, this chapter is going to be mostly in the POV of a character other then Sharkfin.**

** Thanks to Lost-n-Oblivion, Meadowpaw, Swiftpath for the reviews. Especially Meadowpaw, I remember you from when I first started this story!**

** And mossfire25. I sent you a smiley, and its because of your guess at who the mystery cat was. **

** Enjoy!**

Sharkfin could not believe what had just happened. Rosebloom stood there, fluffed up to twice her size, with her claws outstretched. _StarClan, please don't let her try to fight me, _he prayed in his mind. Sharkfin could easily overpower the shorter, slimmer she-cat. That didn't mean he wanted her to attack him though. He cautiously stepped forward, making sure not to startle her.

"Rosebloom, I don't want to hurt y-

"You've hurt me already beyond measure!" she spat angrily.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Rosebloom,"

"Fine!" she yowled.

She quickly and unexpectedly leaped at Sharkfin. He tumbled over on the sand and regained his balance. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice, or she would hurt him. He bowled her over and pinned her down easily on the soft sand. Rosebloom flung him off and ran back into CloudClan territory, disappearing from view in the thick trees. Sharkfin stood in awe at the cat he had thought was so delicate, so beautiful. She was a sick twisted monster, and Sharkfin was afraid of what she would do. She said that him and his family would pay. Sharkfin outstretched his claws and leaped at the air, tearing his claws across it like it was a shark that would feed the whole Clan. He was actually pretending it was Rosebloom. He dared her in his mind to lay a paw on one of his kin. He would rip her to shreds. Sharkfin then noticed that where Roseblooms claws had been, there was a small tuft of fur missing.

**Rosebloom POV**

Rosebloom slashed her claws against her very own skin. She fought back the urge to yelp in pain. She carefully prodded the tuft of Sharkfins fur out of her claws and rubbed it on the wound she had just given herself. She gave herself two more scratches and rubbed the tuft of fur on them, then decided that would be believable enough. She fluffed up her fur so it looked like she was frightened, and raced into her Clans camp.

"Help, Help!"

Cats peered out of their dens and saw Rosebloom. They raced out into the clearing, and Tigerstripe ran up to her, got very close and wrapper his tail around hers. Rosebloom scooted away from him. She might have just attacked him, but Sharkfin was still the only one that she loved. Pinetail scurried into the medicine cats den to get Greenfur, because Carespirit was out getting herbs with the help and protection of Blazeglow. Cats started pelting her with questions.

"Who did this to you!"

"What happened!"

"Where did this happen?"

"Was it a fox?"

"Was it a badger?"

"Enough!" yelled Lightningstar from the Cloud Cliff.

She leaped down from the tall, mysterious looking, jagged rock formation and padded to Rosebloom. She bent down and sniffed her wounds, then lifted up her head with fury in her eyes.

"OceanClan," she spat the rival Clans name out like it was a rotten mouse, wriggling with maggots. "I smell OceanClan scent on your wounds. Did an OceanClan warrior do this do you?"

"Yes," she squeaked in mock fear, "it was Sharkfin of OceanClan. He sneaked up on me while he was crossing the border and attacked me... I was so afraid."

Greenfur shoved his way past the crowd of cats and began treating Roseblooms wounds. He then lifted up his head.

"I've met Sharkfin before. At Gatherings. Hes an average sized tom, but these claw marks look much too small to be from him." Greenfur reasoned.

Rosebloom froze. Greenfur was right, these claw marks were too small. But she couldn't let the medicine cat ruin her plan. She stretched out her claws. "Are you calling me a liar?" she hissed in mock anger.

Greenfur narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws as well. "You ignorant young cats! No respect! How dare you unsheathe your claws at a medicine cat! Just because I heal, doesn't mean I won't knock some blood out of you!" Greenfur hissed in anger, and this was real, uncut anger. Greenfur had apparently not caught on to Roseblooms trick.

_Good,_ she thought. "Yes, I was so frightened, and I begged him not to attack, but he did, and it hurt." "Really bad," she added.

There was an eruption of indignant yowls and screeches from the mass of CloudClan cats. They were all saying different things, but the message was clear..._This means war! _Rosebloom sat in the medicine cats den and perked up her ears to listen to what Lightningstar was saying at the meeting she had just called together outside. She heard Lightningstar's distinctive voice.

"OceanClan has taken advantage of us for the last time! We have dismissed the border skirmishes. We have not responded to the subliminal shots taken at us by Wavestar at Gatherings. But no more1 We will not dismiss a warrior from OceanClan crossing our borders and attacking our Clanmates. Roseblooms attack was the final straw. It's time to show OceanClan that CloudClan is not a clan to mess with!"

Cats yelped, yowled, and screeched in total agreement. Lightningstar said they would attack as soon as possible. Rosebloom sat in the medicine den alone while Greenfur was out at the meeting, and she smiled. Her plan had gone exactly how it was planed. Her Clan was going to attack OceanClan, and show Sharkfin that she was the she-cat that he really wanted. But he had to strike him in the heart first. And she knew exactly how to do that. Rosebloom knew of Wavestar not being a nice leader. In fact, she heard that he was an awful leader and was horrible to his Clanmates. She was going to use that cruelty and disloyalty against Sharkfin, and make him feel awful like she had.

Before her Clan left the camp to wage war against OceanClan, Rosebloom snuck out the back way to the camp, an entrance that had only really been used when OceanClan attacked the camp when she was an apprentice. She bounded to the OceanClan border and stopped. Her Clanmates had already caught up to her. _They must have ran very fast,_ she thought. Blazeglow was lined up next to her. He was a drop dead gorgeous tom. It was he that Rosebloom was in love with before Sharkfin; she had given up because Blazeglow was expecting kits with Shinesun, one of best friends, and she didn't want to hurt her best friend by still being in love with the father of her soon-to-be-born kits. Every cat opened their jaws and scented for a patrol. On this attack patrol were Lightningstar, Lionclaw,Brackenleaf, Clawmouth, Mouseclaw, Graystream, Copperfur, Toothclaw, Gemwater, Pinetail, Tailbreeze, herself, Smallstep and her apprentice Sunsetpaw, Sugarstorm, and Duskflower. Lightningstar had brought half the clan cats for the attack, and kept half the cats in camp to defend it if SmokeClan were to attack. The two clans had been very hostile since Fogstar's death, and Fuzzystar had a deep mistrust of Lightningstar. Finally, Lionclaw caught a scent. He was a very friendly cat and knew almost all of the cats in the forest by name. He whipped his head around to face Lightningstar.

"CloudClan patrol. Fusionsight, Rushingwave and Weedpaw, Moonfur, and Electrictail. Should we attack?

"Yes," the leader replied, also talking to the entire patrol, "But not all of you. Graystream, Copperfur, Toothclaw, and Gemwater, go attack the patrol. The rest of you, come with me to the camp."

The four cats that she had called looked dejected, because they wanted to be in the heat of battle in the OceanClan camp. But they knew not to argue with Lightningstar orders. So, they crouched down and went straight down the border and went into OceanClan territory, so the patrol wouldn't see them coming. The rest of the cats followed Lionclaw and Lightningstar around the many dunes and finally, after a sort of lengthy trek, they smelled the OceanClan camp and heard the cats within it chattering away with each other. Roseblooms heart was racing. So was Pinetails. They each had their fair share of battles with enemy cats, but they had never invaded another Clans camp. Rosebloom could practically hear Pinetails heart beating. She was so excited, yet scared, because even though Lightningstar told the clan that they could take on the sand-dwelling cats, Rosebloom knew that OceanClan cats were also not to be trifled with. They might sound happy talking with each other, but Rosebloom knew that their, what she assumed since she couldn't see them just hear them, happy faces would become twisted with rage and fury once Lightningstar charged into the camp with her Clan behind her. But Rosebloom also knew that she would not be doing much fighting. She had to do some talking with Wavestar. Her Clanmates were finally ready to fight. Lightningstar spread them around multiple entrances to the rock and dune surrounded camp, so that they all wouldn't be coming in one entrance. Actually, there were no cats that were going to invade through the main entrance; they would be too easy to catch and defeat. Rosebloom was at a side entrance with Brackenleaf, Clawmouth, and Pinetail. Thank goodness Tigerstripe was made to stay back and protect the camp, or else he would've spoiled her plan, with him trying to be close to her at all times. Pinetail was crouching down and looking into the entrance, counting the cats in the camp.

"It's going to be a close fight," he murmured. "There are thirteen of them and twelve of us."

Rosebloom simply nodded, it's not like she was going to be doing a lot of fighting, so it might as well be twelve to twelve. She of course didn't tell Pinetail that. At last, they heard Lightningstar yowl and they saw her leap from the parallel entrance to theirs, with her Clanmates behind her. The OceanClan cats froze for a split second, then the sandy clearing erupted into a chaotic swirl of claws, screeches, and blood. Brackenleaf, Clawmouth, Pinetail, and Rosebloom all leaped out into the clearing as well. Before Rosebloom leaped through the entrance, she thought she caught a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a SmokeClan warrior running towards the direction they had come from. _Probably me just seeing stuff,_ she thought. Rosebloom was immediately dragged down by a larger tom. This was not going to be an easy fight. She recognized the tom as Dunespeed, who she saw often at Gatherings. She ripped her claws furiously at his face; he was hindering her plan to speak with Wavestar. He reared back in pain, giving Rosebloom just enough time to roll from underneath him and dart across the sandy clearing. She stopped when she saw Sharkfin baring his teeth at the entrance to the nursery, at the much larger Clawmouth. Sharkfin glanced at Rosebloom, and she felt her ears getting hot. But he quickly darted his back just in time to see Clawmouth leap at him, but slip on the slippery sand. Sharkfin chuckled and leapt on top of Clawmouth and began tearing away at Clawmouths fur. Rosebloom realized that she was getting distracted. She was almost at the huge dune that was the way to his den when she saw _her._ The wretched cat that was responsible for Sharkfins choice to stop visiting her. She saw _Flowerpetal._ _I'm going to kill that wretched being!_ she thought, filled with fury. She pushed the thought of Wavestar to the back of her mind for the moment. She was going to teach that horrible creature a lesson. She ran up to Flowerpetal and tackled her. Flowerpetal whipped her head at Rosebloom in surprise, but it quickly went away. Flowerpetal dug her claws into Roseblooms shoulders with fierce, angry passion. Rosebloom then realized that Flowerpetal knew that Rosebloom had a crush on Sharkfin when they were all apprentices. Flowerpetal was fighting her over Sharkfin as well. Rosebloom wriggled out of Flowerpetals grasp and flung down down her head and tried to sink her teeth into Flowerpetals flesh, but it didn't work. Flowerpetal smacked Rosebloom extremely hard with her paw, sending Rosebloom tumbling to the ground. Flowerpetal then sank her claws into the flesh directly next to Roseblooms shoulder, and dragged her claws all the way down to her tail. Rosebloom wailed in pure and utter agony as she felt Flowerpetals cold, hard, unforgiving claws brutally tearing her soft, delicate flesh, like a rock crushing a mouse. Flowerpetal hissed and spat on Rosebloom, then ran deeper into the fray. Rosebloom was dizzy and struggled to stand up. She had to get to Wavestar before the battle ended. She slowly but surely dragged herself up the steed, slippery hill. She finally got to the top, and felt much better and she was no longer dizzy. She looked at her side and saw that it was still bleeding. _I have to see Carespirit when I get back to camp,_ she thought. She then realized that probably EVERY cat in the patrol would have to see Carespirit. She didn't want to see Greenfur because of their little scuffle that morning. She once again shook herself, finding that she was getting distracted again. She walked into Wavestar's den, and saw the muscular gray tom sitting, grooming himself. He looked up and leapt at Rosebloom, knocking the breath out of her. He pinned her down against the sandy floor.

"What do you want, scum?"

"I want you to kill Sharkfins kits," she replied.

Wavestar got off of Rosebloom and smirked at her. Rosebloom did the same.

"I'll see what I can do," the leader said.

That was all Rosebloom needed to hear. She walked out of the den, feeling so proud, she forgot that there was a dune she had to climb down. She stepped over the edge, expecting for her paw to touch more sand, but it was just air, she fell headfirst over the edge, the last thing she saw was Pinetail in a snarling match with Sharkfin before she blacked out.

Rosebloom awoke in a bright, sunny, warm landscape where the grass seemed to never end. She could have lain in that spot for the rest of her life, but she was slashed from behind. She leaped up and whipped around, ready to fight with her claws unsheathed. She saw a black she-cat that seemed to give off the same aura as Lightningstar, strong and commanding.

"Who are you?" Rosebloom hissed.

"That is none of your concern, fool," the she-cat hissed, "how dare you try to get that toms kits killed? His mother was wrong, I made the right choice by telling him."

Rosebloom had enough of this unknown but meddling she-cat. She lunged at the smaller cat, but she didn't move. A force that seemed to come from her knocked Rosebloom senseless, and in an instant, she was back in the heat of battle. She pulled herself up off the ground, and looked over to where she heard a huge screech. Pinetail had his claws in Sharkfins hind leg and was digging in deeper. Rosebloom followed her instincts and darted over to Pinetail and smashed into him. Pinetail went flying across the sand, then got up and snarled at Sharkfin and Rosebloom and walked away. Sharkfin got up. Rosebloom inched closer till their whiskers were touching. Rosebloom stared into the dark, mysterious pools that were his eyes. She wanted to crash into him, press up to him, feel his warmth and scent surrounding her, even while their two enemy Clans were ripping off each others fur. But she knew that could no longer happen. She had jumped head first into the future and her main goal was to make Sharkfin suffer the way he made her suffer. She painfully tore her eyes away from his. Her feelings were so unreadable. She didn't know whether she loved him or hated him. It didn't matter. It was time to go back to camp. All of the patrol was wounded, and they still had to go get the cats who had been fighting the OceanClan patrol. Eventually they found them, with matted fur and covered in scratches and blood. About half of it was their blood, half of it was the OceanClan patrols blood, which was also nearby, in a ditch so the CloudClan cats couldn't see them. They all slowly trekked back to the CloudClan camp. When Lightningstar entered the clearing, she screeched in utter horror. CloudClan warriors were lying in small ditches, covered in blood. The clearing was ruined. The dens had been destroyed and the moss had been stolen. The returning patrol looked around in horror, terror, and surprise. The knew who had done it. Rosebloom knew this would happen. Lightningstar shouldn't have started wars with both Clans. And Rosebloom suddenly saw that cat. The cat she had saw running past her when she was about to leap into the OceanClan camp.

It was a SmokeClan cat.

SmokeClan had destroyed the camp.

The cat hadn't just been simply running, he saw that CloudClan was occupied, went to tell his Clan, and they attacked.

Rosebloom thought she had just been seeing things.

She didn't tell anyone.

This was her fault.

** By far my longest chapter! It was soo fun to come up with this stuff! I was just sitting here and it all just came! If you didn't know where Rosebloom was, she was in StarClan and the cat that she was talking to was Ravenstar. I did reveal who the cat was that was in the image when Sharkfin was in StarClan, and if you didn't catch it when I did, it should be pretty obvious who it is. (Hint, its not Wavestar, Lightningstar, Fuzzystar, or Pinetail)**

** Read and Review!**


End file.
